bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Breakthrough! The Shinigami's Encompassing Net
Breakthrough! The Shinigami's Encompassing Net is the twenty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends continue progressing through Seireitei. Summary 4th Seat Jirōbō Ikkanzaka agonizes in pain as Orihime Inoue continues to stare at Uryū Ishida in awe, saying that he seems a totally different person from the one fighting Hollows with Ichigo that day. Uryū asks Jirobō if he is feeling any regret after meeting him, a fellow projectile user, but Jirōbō calls him insolent, getting up abruptly. Uryū fires two more arrows both missing. Uryū tells him that he had missed on purpose just now and the next most certainly wouldn't miss. Jirōbō then praises him as incredible: his speed, power, and accuracy are all better than his. He never imagined that he would face this caliber of opponent, saying "he has been utterly defeated". So he tells Uryū to take him and do with him as they pleased. Uryū puts away his bow and Jirōbō asks if that means he is letting him go, but Uryū replies that he is a Quincy with no sympathy for Shinigami. Still, he does not enjoy tormenting the weak. He tells Jirōbō to disappear quickly, as his bow disappears as well, before he changes his mind. Jirobō says that he sees that Uryū is a kind man, but that will be his death. He tries attacking Orihime, but Uryū is faster than him, preempting what he will do, saying that if Jirōbō is unable to beat him, he will at least kill Orihime or take her hostage. Jirōbō is stunned, but Uryū, putting a hand to the pins on his glove, says that although he dislikes tormenting the weak, he doesn't mind unmasking cowards, like him. Uryū knew that all along, Jirōbō had been after Orihime and not him. He draws his arrow, ready to fire, as he adds that attacking a woman by surprise is a heinous attack not everyone can do, and a man with real pride certainly would not, because it is the coward’s way of fighting. Uryū tells him that time for regret would be wasted on him and shoots two arrows that hit Jirōbō. As he puts away his bow, Orihime thanks him, but he says that he needs no thanks. Orihime asks if he meant to say that he did nothing special and when Uryū blushes somewhat, she smiles. She then asks if Jirōbō is dead. Uryū says that he is not dead, just that his Chain Link and Soul Sleep, crucial points for generating Reiryoku, have been destroyed. When he wakes, his spirit power will be gone and he will be unable to return to being a Shinigami. Uryū says that it was a good way to end a fight, and asks if they shall go now. Orihime remembers Yoruichi Shihōin telling her that Quincys fight by collecting the spirit energy around them, thinking that the glove Uryū wears must amplify his ability to collect spirit energy. However, because it was so excessively powerful that it would cause them injury, he had trained alone. She remarks that he is so amazing to have mastered it so well in just 10 days all by himself. She asks herself what she had been doing those 10 days. She suddenly hears Tatsuki Arisawa’s voice in her head, telling her not to give up and, starting to tear-up now, says out loud that she had made a promise. Uryū starts to get worried, waving his arms frantically in the air as he asks her if Jirōbō had hurt her anywhere. She starts to wave her arms as he had before her and says that she’s alright, just that she was looking at the sun, and somehow tears had come. She asks if he has ever had the same experience, like sneezing, or when at a bookstore wanting to go to the bathroom, or when biting an apple and his gums starting to bleed. He merely blinks and looks at her as she walks off cheerfully. She turns and tells him that she will do her best too, and he asks her if she is sure she wasn't hit anywhere. Ganju Shiba is still running from his chasers, asking himself why he is the only one having to endure this. His pursuers start calling him ugly, and Ganju says that 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa had been a pretty-boy type, but the ones chasing him now and calling him ugly were just as ugly, if not uglier, and have no right to call others ugly. But they continue to call him ugly, and Ganju starts to cry, saying that he couldn't possibly win an argument against that many. Suddenly, he sees Ichigo appear from around the corner and thinks he is here to help him, saying that he came just at the right moment, but sees equally large number of Shinigami chasing Ichigo as well. Ganju says that there was now no point in them joining up since he also has a lot of pursuers. Ichigo is waving his hand at Ganju and Ganju asks him to stop doing that, because he is getting the people behind him all worked up. Ganju yells at him not to come this way, then suddenly Ichigo and Ganju hit people on both sides and he shouts for Ganju to get down. Members of the 4th Division are about to arrive at the scene and their leader, 3rd Seat Yasochika Iemura, tells them to hurry up. Ganju screams at Ichigo that swinging his Zanpakutō around all of a sudden was dangerous and asks if Ichigo is stupid. Ichigo reminds Ganju that he had told him to get down, but Ganju argues that Ichigo had swung too soon after he said it. The Shinigami look at them arguing and Ganju asks what they should do now, since the previous attack had worked because Ichigo had caught them by surprise. However, they don't look like they’re going to retreat just because Ichigo's shown some power. 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada looks around, wondering what he should do now that he is late. He wonders where everyone could be and he suddenly sees the mob of people surrounding Ichigo and Ganju, deciding that he’ll ask them. He starts to introduce himself, but trips over a tile that is jutting out and accidentally pushes all the way through the throng and right in front of Ichigo and Ganju. Ganju smiles deviously and tells Ichigo that he has an excellent plan to help them get out of here easily. Ichigo says they must think alike, while Hanatarō stares at them, asking them if they might be two of the Ryoka. They ignore his question and grab him by his shihakushō, Ichigo putting Zangetsu to his throat and demanding that they clear a path for them if they value Hanatarō's life. Elsewhere, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki is somewhat getting angry at Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, asking if she’s absolutely sure that this is the way to go, which she says is, "probably the way". He flares up at the word “probably” and she says that he is annoying and “okay then, that way”, which Zaraki also flares up at because she used the words “okay then”. Yachiru says that all he does is complain, saying that in that case, he can decide for himself. He decides to listen to her advice anyway and runs in the direction she tells him. A topographic map of the Seireitei show them running in a totally opposite direction from where Ganju and Ichigo are. Hanatarō tries to wriggle and shout at them to let him go, as the rest of the Shinigami just watch. Ichigo thinks that they might not have heard them and they repeat themselves in very clear voices. Ichigo even gets Hanatarō to help, but to no avail, as one of the Shinigami asks if they and Hanatarō even look like buddies. Ichigo asks Hanatarō if they are and Hanatarō replies that he is from the Fourth Division and they from the Eleventh. The Shinigami say that Ichigo must be the Ryoka, since he doesn't know anything. One of them tells Ichigo that although there are thirteen divisions protecting the Seireitei, the Eleventh holds the strongest warriors among them all. Ganju comments that it is true that all the 11th Division members have weird hairdos, while Hanatarō's is normal, which Hanatarō thanks Ganju for saying. The earlier Shinigami adds that the Fourth Division is a rear Division specialized in relief and supplies, calling them the gathering of “pansies too weak to hold a sword to save their lives”, the weakest, dead-weight Division of the thirteen, which angers the 11th Division. They all say: “We hate their guts!”, welcoming Ichigo to kill Hanatarō, as that would be equivalent to two birds with one stone for them. Ganju says that they are going overboard by not caring what happens to him just because they hate his guts. The Eleventh Division members charge at them and Ichigo holds out his sword, saying that they’ll have to use force after all. There is suddenly a bright light and an explosion at the wall. Ichigo and Ganju, Hanatarō slung over his shoulder, taking their chance whilst there are only half the Shinigami, break through the wall of Shinigami and run off. Yasutora Sado emerges from the hole in the wall, saying that he was sure the spirit force he had felt earlier had been Ichigo's, but, from the wake of destruction left behind, he must have just missed Ichigo. The Eleventh Division members demand to know what’s up with his clothes and if he did that to the wall. They ask if he’s friends with “those two”. Chad says that he probably is. They respond by saying that the Ryoka have taken the Eleventh Division too lightly, telling Chad they will crush him in five minutes. Chad apologizes, saying that he cannot meet that expectation as he clenches his fist and walks over to them, his arm seemingly on fire. He says it won’t even take five minutes, all he needs is two. At the Fourth Division General Relief Station, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, are interrogating someone. Mayuri asks 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame if he’s sure he doesn't want to answer him. A nurse pops her head in at the door, asking Mayuri to stop it, as semi-hostile acts are forbidden within the station. Mayuri interrupts her by blowing a hole through the wall she stood by. Nemu tries to put in a word, but Mayuri tells her to shut up as she’s getting annoying too; unless she wants to be taken apart again. Nemu apologizes, and Ikkaku looks at her, then away, saying that he knows nothing, not the Ryoka's goal nor destination. Mayuri asks if that means he crossed swords with the Ryoka and yet just got beat down and came back without a single piece of information, and Ikkaku confirms so, adding that he also did not see the face nor hear the voice of the Ryoka. Mayuri wriggles his fingers menacingly, saying that Ikkaku will receive his just desserts for his failure and raises his hand in the air. His wrist is grabbed suddenly by Kenpachi Zaraki. Zaraki says that it is a surprise to see that Mayuri has the authority to deal with men from other Divisions. Mayuri pulls his hand away and says that since Zaraki is here, he decides to leave. Zaraki remarks that Ikkaku sure got knocked around and Ikkaku asks if he had come specifically to see him. Yachiru appears on Zaraki's shoulder and says that they had just gotten lost and it was just by random coincidence that they came here, though they were, of course, worried. She asks if he is okay, calling him “Q-ball”, which pisses Ikkaku off. He asks her to quit calling him that, and she suggests “Q-Q-ball” instead, and then “Q-Q-Q-ball” which angers Ikkaku even more. Zaraki says that he heard that Ikkaku lost and Ikkaku apologizes for returning, despite being shamed by surviving a defeat. Zaraki is more interested in knowing if this Ryoka is strong and Ikkaku says that he is and describes Ichigo to Zaraki. He also tells Zaraki: Ichigo's name, mission, and destination and that he is aware of Zaraki's existence and has been warned. If Ichigo remembers Ikkaku's words, then wherever Zaraki meets him, he should be able to have a most enjoyable fight, because Ichigo is strong and his strength is probably increasing. Zaraki smiles. Meanwhile, Hanatarō introduces himself to Ganju and Ichigo and the two say that the name is hard to remember, although Hanatarō is a very ordinary and easy name to remember. Hanatarō exclaims that everyone tells him that his name is nice-sounding and easy to remember. Ichigo says that might be the case if his name was Tarou Yamada (a live action actor) or Hanako Yamada (famous solo female comedian), but not when it is Hanatarō. Ganju points at him and asks if he is their enemy and if so, why he is calmly introducing himself? Hanatarō agrees, somewhat, and Ichigo asks Ganju why he brought Hanatarō along in the first place. Ganju reply's that he had no choice, as Hanatarō was beside him and he just picked him up without thinking. Ichigo asks Ganju if he picks up everything he sees lying on the ground and Ganju retorts that even Ichigo only just realized Hanatarō's presence. Hanatarō tries to stop them, saying that they need not argue over him, to which both say that they aren't. Hanatarō mentions that if they raise their voices, they might be found, so Ichigo and Ganju immediately speak in hushed tones. Ichigo says that even if Ikkaku is correct and Rukia Kuchiki is in the white tower, they have no idea how to get there. Remembering that he had brought a map, Ganju pulls out a rather crudely drawn one, saying that they don’t want to encounter any captains, while wishing that he knew all their locations. Ichigo complains about there not being any roads on the map and exclaiming that this map is a hand drawn one. Ganju retorts that it is better than nothing. Hanatarō tries to say something, but the two cut him off, telling him to go home if he wants, but Hanatarō's words catch Ichigo's attention. He asks if by “Rukia” they meant Rukia Kuchiki, the death-row prisoner and sister to Sixth Division captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. Seeing that he is right, he goes on to say that the “white tower” must be the Shishinrō, to which he knows a way. Zaraki is running along the roof with Yachiru on his back as usual, the latter commenting that the former seems unusually happy. Zaraki says that she’s probably right, since this guy had fought with Captain Gin Ichimaru and survived, and then fought Ikkaku and won. In addition, Ikkaku had said that he was strong and getting stronger. He calls out to Ichigo that he, "Kenpachi Zaraki, is waiting for him." Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Kaname Tōsen. Characters in Order of Appearance #Orihime Inoue #Jirōbō Ikkanzaka #Uryū Ishida #Ganju Shiba #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasochika Iemura #Hanatarō Yamada #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Yasutora Sado #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Ikkaku Madarame #Rukia Kuchiki Fights *Uryū Ishida vs. Jirōbō Ikkanzaka (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *An unknown Kidō used by Mayuri Fullbring used: * Right Arm First Form (巨人の右腕 (ブラソ・デレチャ・デ・ヒガンテ), buraso derecha de higante; Spanish and Japanese for "Right Arm of the Giant") Other Powers: * Sanrei Glove (散霊手套, Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope) Navigation Category:Episodes